La 6e à Poudlard
by JujuHermione
Summary: Justine est une fille comme les autres. Enfin, elle l'était! Jusqu'à ce qu'une chouette lui livre une étrange lettre, d'une étrange école: Poudlard. Partons donc avec elle pour une première année riche en bouleversements!
1. Chapitre 1: La lettre

**Bonjour, bienvenus pour le 1er chapitre d'un livre que j'écris depuis bientôt 3 ans, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! Le voici:**

Chapitre 1 :

La lettre

Description des personnages:

 **-Justine NATAF: Elle a les yeux noisettes. On ne connais pas encore sa maison. Elle a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau très pâle. C'est le personnage principal et l'auteur de ce journal intime. Elle est âgée de 11 ans.**

 **-David NATAF: Il a les yeux verts. C'est un non-sorcier (moldu). Il a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau légèrement bronzée. C'est le père de Justine.**

 **12 juillet**

Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Justine et je viens d'avoir11 ans !

C'est enfin les vacances car aujourd'hui c'est le 3 mars ! J'ai bientôt terminé mon CM2 et j'ai vraiment hâte d'être au collège ! Nous attaquons le dernier trimestre et nous étions en vacances ! Donc voilà je vais allez jouer dans le square à côté de chez moi puis aller chercher le courrier.

Vers 10 h 30, je décide de rentrer chez moi, je commence le chemin inverse pour renter, et là, je m'arrête net, je viens de voir passer sous mon nez une énorme chouette Harfang !

Mais bon, comme il faut que j'arrive à l'heure à la maison, j'essaie d'oublier ce que je viens de voir. Dans la boîte aux lettres il y avait mon magazine, une facture pour papa et une lettre de parchemin ! Une lettre de parchemin adressée à … Moi ! Je regarde bien la lettre et je me rends compte que c'est une lettre d'inscription ! Je cours jusqu'à mon appartement, puis je me précipite dans ma chambre pour la lire :

 **LLEGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Directeur : Albus Dumbledore**

 **Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin**

 **Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers**

 **Chère Mrs Nataf,**

 **Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous êtes admise au collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité ainsi que votre clé pour la banque Gringotts et votre billet de train.**

 **La rentrée est le 1er septembre, rendez-vous à 11 heures piles sur la voie 9 3 /4 à la gare de King's Cross à Londres. Nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au pus tard.**

 **Veuillez croire, cher Mrs Nataf, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Directrice-adjointe**

Et voilà, le premier épisode de ma réaction si je reçevais ma lettre à Poudlard est terminé! Je vous retrouve pour la suite le 22 avril à 10h30

Si vous avez aimer mon chapitre, que vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des questions à me poser:

Si vous avez un compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis en review

Si vous n'avez pas de compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis à cette adresse mail:

.fanficition

JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!


	2. Chapitre 2: C'est la réalité!

**Bonjour, bienvenus pour la suite de ma fanfic Harry Potter! Je m'excuse pour le retard, mais je suis partie en vacances, et qui dit vacances dit hôtel, qui dit hôtel dit pas de réseau et pas d'ordi! Je remercie mon premier follower, xorth! Alors, voici la suite:**

Chapitre 2:

C'est la réalité!

-Papa!

-Oui chérie, que ce passe-t-il?

-J'ai reçu une lettre comme dans Harry Potter! Tu vois, je t'avais dit que cela existait réellement!

-Ah ah ah ah ah ah! Mais, non voyons, ce n'est pas possible, ce doit être tes amis qui te font une farce!

-Et pourquoi ne serait-ce pas dans la réalité?

-Car la magie n'existe pas! Tu le sais bien!

-Mais moi, je te dis que cela existe. Si tu ne me crois pas, cela veut dire que tu es Moldu! Et pas moi!

-Crois ce dont tu as envie, je te dis que c'est une blague! N'en parlons plus!

 **Et voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre, très court, je vous l'accorde! Je ne sais pas encore la date de ma prochaine publication, mais à mon avis cela se fera dans deux semaines!**

 **Si vous avez aimer mon chapitre, que vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des questions à me poser:**

 **Si vous avez un compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis en review**

 **Si vous n'avez pas de compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis à cette adresse mail:**

 **.fanficition**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	3. Chapitre 3: Bombardée de SMS

**Bonjour, bonjour! Comment allez-vous? Je profite que des jours de cours sautent pour vous publier un max de chapitres! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 3 et je vous retrouve à la fin! Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3 :

Bombardée de SMS

Description des personnages:

 **-Justine NATAF: Elle a les yeux noisettes. On ne connais pas encore sa maison. Elle a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau très pâle. C'est le personnage principal et l'auteur de ce journal intime. Elle est âgée de 11 ans.**

 **-David NATAF: Il a les yeux verts. C'est un non-sorcier (moldu). Il a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau légèrement bronzée. C'est le père de Justine.**

-Tiens, j'ai neuf nouveaux messages !

-Ah bon ! De qui ?

-Anays, Noémie, Maman, Léna, Sarra, Sonia, et Tristan

-Bah lis-les !

Et je lus mes huit messages :

 _Léna : (Pièce jointe) Joyeux anniversaire ma Juju ! Dis-moi, as-tu ça toi aussi (la photo) ?_

 _Sonia : Coucou Happy Anniversaire Justine, c'est juste qu'il y a un truc bizarre qui est arrivé chez moi ! Tu saurais ce que c'est (Pièce Jointe)_

 _Sarra : Léna, Sonia et moi,on te souhaite un bon anniv et on a reçu quelque chose de bizarre elle vont t'envoyer la photo! Bisous !_

 _Anays : J'ai reçu une lettre de Poudlard !_

 _Noémie : Joyeux anniversaire ! Tu sais quoi ? Moi je vais aller à Poudlard !_

 _Tristan : Joyeux anniversaire Justine ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard !_

 _Maman : Joyeux anniversaire ma grenouille verte ! Papa m'a prévenue que tu avais reçu une lettre de Poudlard ? C'est cool ça ! Moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge je l'ai reçue et depuis, je suis devenue professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de Défense contre les Détraqueurs !_

 _Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je vais t'avoir dans ma classe !_

Et voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous a plut! Je vous retrouve tout à l'heure pour la suite! Ciao ciao meaow!

Si vous avez aimer mon chapitre, que vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des questions à me poser:

Si vous avez un compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis en review

Si vous n'avez pas de compte : Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis à cette adresse mail:

.fanfiction

JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!


	4. Chapitre 4: Le chemin de Traverse

Chapitre 4 :

Le chemin de Traverse

Description des personnages:

 **-Justine NATAF: Elle a les yeux noisettes. On ne connais pas encore sa maison. Elle a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau très pâle. C'est le personnage principal et l'auteur de ce journal intime. Elle est âgée de 11 ans.**

 **-David NATAF: Il a les yeux verts. C'est un non-sorcier (moldu). Il a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau légèrement bronzée. C'est le père de Justine.**

 **23 juillet**

-Papa !

-Oui chérie que ce passe-t-il ?

-Il va falloir acheter mes fournitures pour Poudlard.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit le jour de ton anniversaire (qui était quand même en mars), Poudlard n'existe pas.

\- Moi je t'ai dit que ça existait ! Même que maman est prof là-bas !

-Eh bien alors prouve-le et là je te croirai !

Je décidai alors de lui montrer le message que maman m'avait envoyé il y a quelques mois :

Maman : Joyeux anniversaire ma grenouille verte ! Papa m'a prévenue que tu avais reçu une lettre de Poudlard ? C'est cool ça ! Moi aussi quand j'avais ton âge je l'ai reçue et depuis, je suis devenue professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal et de Défense contre les Détraqueurs !

Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Que je vais t'avoir dans ma classe !

-Appelle maman et demande lui avec le haut-parleur s'il te plaît !J'aimerai en avoir une preuve pour en avoir le cœur net.

Je fis le numéro…

-Allô oui ?

\- Coucou maman !

-Coucou ma grenouille !

\- Papa aimerait avoir la preuve que Poudlard existe !

\- Eh bien oui David, Poudlard existe

\- Ok, merci maman bisous je t'aime !

-De rien. Bisous moi aussi je t'aime !

Je raccrochai …

-Alors papa ?

\- Ça existe ! Maintenant j'en ai la certitude…

Dans le livre d'Harry Potter, ils disent qu'il faut aller sur le chemin de traverse qui est à Londres !

-Eh bien j'achète des billets pour Londres et on y va !

Après le voyage en train en entrant dans le chemin de traverse …

-Bien mademoiselle !Maintenant sors et lis ta liste de fournitures pour cette année à Poudlard !

Je lu la liste qui était avec la lettre…

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD – ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Uniforme**

 **Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront OBLIGATOIREMENT être équipés :**

 **1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal**

 **2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)**

 **3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)**

 **4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attache d'argent)**

 **Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève**

 **Livres et manuels**

 **Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :**

 **Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1) , de Miranda Fauconnette**

 **Histoire de la magie, de Bathilda Tourdesac**

 **Magie théorique, de Aldabert Lasornette**

 **Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants , de Emeric G. Changé**

 **Mille herbes et champignons magiques, de Phyllida Augirole**

 **Potions magiques, d'Arsenius Beaulitron**

 **Vie et habitats des animaux fantastiques, de Norbert Dragonneau**

 **Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger, de Quentin Jentremble**

 **Lever le voile du futur, de Cassandra Vablatsky**

 **Fournitures**

 **1 baguette magique**

 **1 chaudron (modèle normal standard en étain, taille 2)**

 **1 boîte de fioles en verre ou en cristal**

 **1 télescope**

 **1 balance en cuivre**

 **Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.**

 **IL EST RAPPELE AUX PARENTS QUE LES ELEVES DE PREMIERE ANNEE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES A POSSEDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.**

-Eh bah dis-donc ! Et où on va trouver tout cet argent ?

-Là-bas. Dis-je en montrant la banque Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

Une fois à l'intérieur de Gringotts…

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces créatures ?

-Ce sont des gobelins, Papa, dis-je à voix basse

-Bonjour, j'aimerais avoir accès à mon coffre-fort s'il vous plaît ?!

-Votre nom mademoiselle ?

-Nataf Justine.

\- Est-ce que Mrs Justine Nataf a sa clé ?

\- Euh, oui attendez… (Je fouillai dans ma poche et y trouva la minuscule clé en or et qui était inclue dans ma lettre de Poudlard) Et voilà monsieur.

-Suivez-moi…

Le gobelin nous fit monter dans un chariot qui nous emmena jusqu'à mon coffre qui était le numéro 712. Le gobelin nous fit descendre et dans le coffre qui était à ma gauche, j'aperçu … Harry Potter ! Je pris pas mal d'argent dans mon coffre, puis une fois au dehors, nous commençons à acheter mes livres… Dans la boutique « Fleury et Botts », ce qui me coûta 54 gallions,5 mornilles et 3 noises. Ensuite j'annonçai à mon Père qu'il fallait aller chez « Ollivanders » Je rentrais dans le magasin :

-Il y a quelque un ? Dis-je en entrant.

-Bonjour et bienvenue chez Ollivanders

-Bonjour monsieur…

-Votre première baguette ? Elève de Poudlard ?

\- Euh oui… répondis-je timidement

-Bien… essayons celle-ci… Me dit-il en me tendant une magnifique baguette. 23,5 cm, flexible, très maniable, bois de chêne et crins de licorne ! Reprit-il.

Mais cette baguette ne m'allait pas…

-Bon, voyons celle-ci…24,21 cm, souple, assez maniable, bois de bouleau, plume de phénix…

Mais elle ne m'allait pas non plus…

-Bon voyons celle- là. 34,12 cm, très flexible, maniable, assez souple, bois d'acajou et ventricule de dragon ! Celle-ci devrait faire l'affaire…

Je pris la baguette dans la main et là, ce fut comme si j'avais reçu la foudre sur la main… cette baguette m'allait à merveille et en plus elle était magnifique !

-Bravo mademoiselle !

-Merci monsieur. Combien coûte cette baguette ?

-Elle coûte 84 gallions je vous prie !

-Merci monsieur

-Votre nom je vous prie ?

-Nataf Justine.

-Très bien, merci Mrs Nataf. Au revoir et bonne journée.

-Au revoir monsieur !

En sortant du magasin, Papa m'avait acheté une glace.

-Merci Papa, ça va je n'ai pas été trop longue ?

-Non ça allait, bon qu'est- ce qu'il te manque ?

\- Mon uniforme, mon chaudron, mes fioles, mon télescope, et ma balance en cuivre. Mais j'aimerais bien dormir au chaudron baveur jusqu'à ce que je parte à Poudlard s'il te plaît ?

-Bon d'accord, mais d'abord il faut aller t'acheter ce qu'il te manque. Je propose de se séparer, toi tu vas acheter tes vêtements, et moi je m'occupe du reste, ensuite on se rejoint devant le chaudron baveur. Il faut juste que tu m'expliques l'histoire avec les pièces d'or de bronze et d'argent.

-Ok. C'est simple, les pièces en or s'appellent des gallions, celles en argents sont les mornilles et celle en bronze, ce sont des noises.

-Ok, bon bah à toute à l'heure.

Une fois avoir acheté ce qui manquait, je me dirigeai vers le chaudron baveur pour attendre mon père.

 **Si vous avez aimer mon chapitre, que vous avez des suggestions à me faire ou des questions à me poser:**

 **Postez votre suggestion, votre question ou votre avis en review**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	5. Chapitre 5: Au Chaudron Baveur

**Coucou tout le monde! D'abord, je tiens sincèrement à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris dans les publications de cette fanfic! En deuxième, je tiens à remercier les reviewers du chapitre précédent:**

* * *

emma05032000: le chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres c'est assez bien. Vivement dimanche prochain pour le chapitre suivant, j'ai hâte, mais peut être faire les autres chapitres plus long, et peut être expliquer un peu plus parce que le père qui croit ça femme juste comme ça, c'est bien mais oui peut être mettre plus de consistance on va dire. Enfin bon je n'écrit pas donc jai rien a dire mais si j'ai pu t'aider tant mieux

 **Harry Potter:** J'aime trop ton chapitre ! Je suis devenu ta fan J'aimerai devenir ton amie Je suis dans le collège mais je tiens à rester anonyme.  
A toi de me retrouver si tu veux rencontrer un de tes fan.  
Je te soutient à 100% !  
Bien cordialement

Harry Potter

PS: Je suis blonde...

 **Harry Potter:** Je suis sortie du collège. Et je suis en train de manger des haribo happy-cola.  
Je t'ai vu me chercher donc, voici un autre indice: je suis en 5e.  
A demain pour un nouvel indice...

Continu à écrire ! Je lis ton livre en lisant un chapitre par jour pour garder le plaisir de lire ton premier livre (enfin je crois)

Bien cordialement

Ta plus grande fan anonyme

* * *

 **Et maintenant, le moment que vous attendez tous, le chapitre 5!**

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

Au chaudron baveur

 **Description des personnages :**

 **-Justine NATAF: Elle a les yeux noisettes. On ne connais pas encore sa maison. Elle a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau très pâle. C'est le personnage principal et l'auteur de ce journal intime. Elle est âgée de 11 ans.**

 **-David NATAF: Il a les yeux verts. C'est un non-sorcier (moldu). Il a les cheveux bruns foncés et la peau légèrement bronzée. C'est le père de Justine.**

-Tiens re-coucou papa !

\- Coucou, bon on rentre ? me demanda-t-il, les bras chargés de sacs.

Nous rentrons et demandons une chambre pour une dizaine de jour.

-Bon, miss sorcière, tu veux emmener un animal pour Poudlard ?

-Oui.

-Et quoi ?

-Un chat.

-Tu veux que je t'offre un chat ?

-Oui, si tu veux!

-Envoie un hibou à Poudlard pour leur demander si tu peux emmener deux chats !

-Deux chats ? Comment ça deux chats ?

-Bah et Kalyne, c'est ton chat non ? Tu ne vas pas la laisser toute seule quand même ?

-Non, mais tu veux m'offrir un chat, et en même temps tu me dis qu'il faut que j'emmène Kalyne, il faut savoir !

-C'est pour ça que te dis d'écrire une lettre à Poudlard pour leur demander !

\- Bon, ok, je vais le faire…

 **Chère Minerva McGonagall,**

 **Je suis une élève de première année de Poudlard et je voulais vous demander s'il était possible que j'amène deux chats et un hibou s'il vous plaît ?**

 **Merci**

 **Avec mes meilleurs respects, Justine Nataf**

-Et bien voilà c'est parfait, envoie-la maintenant !

Une fois la lettre envoyée…

-Tu n'as pas faim ?

-Si, un peu…

-Très bien, descendons manger dans ce cas là…

Le dîner était délicieux, il y avait de la salade de tomates, du poulet, une soupe de carottes et des macarons de toutes sortes…

Pendant le repas, j'avais reçu ma réponse pour amener plusieurs animaux…

 **COLLEGE POUDLARD-ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

 **Chère Mrs Nataf,**

 **Étant donné que votre demande m'a profondément touchée avec l'amour que vous portez aux animaux, j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que vous pouvez ramener plusieurs animaux à Poudlard, mais ils restent sous votre responsabilité.**

 **Respects, Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe.**

-Et bien voilà ! Tu as ta réponse.

-Je crois que les boutiques sont encore ouvertes, vu qu'il n'est pas tard. On y va maintenant ?

\- D'accord.

« L'animalerie » était juste en face. Nous rentrons dans la boutique…

-Bonsoir mademoiselle !

-Bonsoir madame !

-Que rechercher vous ?

\- J'aimerais un chaton et une chouette s'il vous plaît !

-Quelle race de chaton voulez-vous ?

-J'aimerais un chat persan blanc je vous prie !

-Et de quelle couleur pour les yeux ?

-Bleus ciel.

-Bien je vais voir ce que j'ai en stock…

La gentille sorcière revint quelques minutes plus tard…

-Excusez-moi, mais j'ai oublié de vous demander si vous voulez un chat de genre masculin ou féminin ?

-Peut m'importe !

Elle s'absenta cette fois au moins dix minutes puis revint avec un minuscule chaton blanc avec le nez très écrasé qui ressemblait à un bouledogue.

-Elle s'appelle Chantilly, elle a 10 mois. Le coup de cœur ?

-Je pourrais le prendre dans les bras s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr ! dit-elle en me tendant le chaton. Celui-ci se débattait comme un diable.

-Ecoutez madame, je le trouve vraiment mignon, mais son caractère est trop agressif.

-Bien, ce n'est pas grave, je vais vous en chercher un autre tout de suite ! Dit-elle en reprenant le chaton. Encore dix minutes plus tard, elle revint avec un chaton plus grand, avec des poils mi- longs et un nez assez grand.

\- Celui-là s'appelle Guimauve ! Guimauve à 4 ans. Prenez-le pour voir ?

Je pris le chaton, mais je le trouvais trop gros pour son âge et pour son petit gabarit qui le faisait ressembler à un chaton de 2 mois

-Il est trop mignon, mais il ne correspond pas vraiment à mes attentes…

-Bon, je reprends celui-ci, mais sinon je n'en n'ai plus qu'un qui correspond à votre demande…

Elle repartit avec son chaton et revint encore dix minutes plus tard…

Dans ses bras se trouvait un assez petit chaton blanc, aux yeux d'un bleu intense, avec une magnifique queue en panache, et de longs poils blanc immaculés, sans aucun poil noir. Son nez était court mais le bout du nez était d'un rose vif.

-Celui-ci c'est Léo, il a 2 ans. Quand pensez-vous ? Dit-elle en me le tendant. Dès que je le pris dans les bras, il se mit à ronronner de plaisir.

\- Pas de doute, c'est celui-là que je prends ! Combien coûte-t-il ?

\- 123 gallions et 11 mornilles je vous prie !

Une fois que j'avais payé, elle me tendit une cage où dormait tranquillement Léo.

-Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ?

\- Euh oui, j'aurais besoin que vous auscultiez ce chat s'il vous plaît. dis-je en lui donnant Kalyne.

-Pas de problème, elle est malade ?

-Non, c'était juste pour savoir…

-Elle va très bien

-Je vous remercie

-Avec ceci ?

-J'aimerais aussi acheter une chouette !

-Je vous écoute ?

-Une chouette Harfang, femelle, avec de grands yeux couleurs ambre

-J'ai pile ce qu'il vous faut !

Elle s'absenta cinq minutes puis revenue avec une magnifique chouette qui avait l'air très calme sur le bras.

-Elle se nomme Gaëa, elle a 1 an. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

-Elle est parfaite ! Combien ?

-23 gallions, et comme vous avez acheté un hibou, la nourriture est offerte

-Je vous remercie. Au revoir !

-Au revoir !

Nous sortions de la boutique, les bras plein de cages, pour rentrer au Chaudron Baveur. Nous rentrons dans notre chambre, nous mettons nos pyjamas et nous glissons délicatement sous la couette.

-Justine, je crois que tes chats sont en train de péter une crise de claustrophobie ! Je dirais que tu devrais les libérer !

-Ok, tout de suite

Je libérai mes chats, puis éteignis la bougie, me glissai sous les draps avec délice et m'endormis aussitôt, mes deux chats à mes côtés, collés à moi.

* * *

 **Et voilà, chapitre TERMINEEEEEEE! J'espère que ça a plut! Si c'est le cas (ou non) donnez votre avis dans les reviews! Votre commentaire apparaîtra dans le chapitre 6! Ciao ciao meow!**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


	6. Chapitre 6: Bonjour Poudlard!

**Bonjour! Voici notre suite, tant attendue de la 6e à Poudlard! Bonne lecture!**

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Au revoir papa ! Bonjour Poudlard !**

 **1er septembre**

Les jours sont passés et maintenant, le jour J est arrivé ! C'est le jour où je vais partir à Poudlard ! Je suis à la fois hyper stressée et hyper excitée. Bizarrement, ce matin, c'est papa qui me réveille…

-Louloute ! Réveille-toi ! C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui !

-Hummmmm ! Papa laisse-moi dormir encore un peu…

-Eh marmotte, il est déjà 9h30 !

-Ouh là là là ! Vite il faut que je fasse ma valise !

-Calme-toi, tous tes livres sont prêts et tes vêtements aussi, tu as juste à les mettre dans ta valise.

-Ok, mais le petit déjeuner est déjà terminé ?

-Non, il reste encore une heure, mais comme la gare est assez loin, j'ai déjà préparé des petits en-cas, et un pique-nique pour toi dans le train !

J'ai aussi été cherché de l'argent de poche pour que tu t'achètes des friandises durant le voyage et j'ai mis tes chats dans leur boîte de transport … Allez habille toi maintenant !

-Ok ! Je fis ma valise et m'habillai. Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous étions déjà arrivés à la gare et papa m'aidait à charger mes animaux sur mon chariot, ainsi que ma valise qui pesait une tonne et demie !En premier, ma valise, puis les caisses de mes chats les unes sur les autres, et enfin la cage de Gaëa au-dessus. Papa me tendit aussi mon billet pour le Poudlard Express qui était envoyé avec la lettre…

-Merci papa ! Maintenant, suis-moi ! Je me dirigeais en courant vers les voies 9 et 10.

-On peut savoir ce que tu vas faire, me demande mon père avec appréhension…

-Accroche-toi à moi et laisse-moi faire !

-Tu me fais peur !

-Fais-moi confiance ! Il s'accrocha à mes hanches, et je me mis à marcher très vite en fonçant dans le mur qui était entre les voies 9 et 10.

Puis quand je passais le mur, un « Passage secret » s'ouvrit sur une gare où un train à vapeur attendait ses passagers.

-Et voilà ! Tiens prend un sandwich et détends toi !

Nous attendons environ 20 minutes et voilà qu'arrive ma meilleur amie depuis l'école primaire : Léna

-Salut Juju ! C'est bizarre de se retrouver là non ? Ah et au fait… désolé pour le début des vacances, mais je pensais que tu m'avais vraiment fait une blague !

-Salut ! Ça c'est sûr ! Et puis ce n'est pas grave !

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Il est quelle heure ?

-Il est … 10h50 !

-Bon et bien je crois qu'il est temps de monter dans le train ! ajouta Léna

-Justine, vérifie si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut !

-J'ai déjà vérifié !

-Bon et bah je crois qu'il va falloir se dire au revoir ! continua Léna.

-Au revoir Papa ! Tu vas me manquer ! dis-je en me mettant légèrement à pleurer.

-Fais attention, tiens ton argent et ton repas… Toi aussi tu vas me manquer !

-De toutes façons on se revoit aux vacances !

-Au revoir ! Dis-je en montant dans le train.

Nous nous installons dans un compartiment vide, puis nous faisons le dernier au revoir à nos parents car le train se mettait en marche

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes parties, si on essayait de se faire des amies en explorant le train ? suggérais-je.

-Excellente idée !

Nous commençons à regarder dans le premier wagon, il y avait mon cousin Maël, ma cousine Gaïa et … ma maman !

Bon, nous passons aux deuxième, il y avait, ma cousine de cœur Mathilde, et sa sœur Inès, leur amie Jade et ma copine Noémie.

Dans le troisième wagon, il y avait : ma voisine Gaiama, mon amie Eve, mon ami Auxence, mon amie Silina, mon amie Selma et mon amie Jade

Dans le quatrième on y entendait : mon copain Giovanni, mon copain Nino, mon copain Selvam, et mon copain Wikerson et mon très bon ami, Tristan.

Dans le cinquième : Ilona, Anays, Carla, Maria, Yannick, Thomas, Slim, tous des amis à moi également

Enfin, dans le sixième, nous retrouvâmes Tiphaine, Johanna, Sarra, Jane, Sonia, Ediz

La journée passa tranquillement et doucement. Nous arrivions à destination quand une jeune fille du nom d'Hermione Granger fit son apparition :

-Bonjour, vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien…

-Non désolées…

-En tous cas, vous devriez mettre vos uniformes, nous allons bientôt arriver !

-On allait s'habiller !

-Bon et bien je vous laisse ! A plus tard !

-Tu ne lui trouves pas un air intello quand-même par rapport au film Harry Potter ? En tout cas elle ressemble beaucoup à Emma Watson ! m'interrogea Léna

-Oui, je trouve qu'elle a du charme…

Nous mîmes nos uniformes, puis, nous descendîmes du train qui s'était arrêté.

Il y avait beaucoup de première année un peu perdus, comme nous…

Un géant nous fit traverser le lac d'un noir d'encre pour accéder au château qu'on voyait distinctement. Marjane et Maman était à mes côtés.

Nous rentrâmes dans la grande salle ou un grand chapeau rabougrit nous attendais. McGonagall, la directrice adjointe, fit l'appel :

-Mathilde Marbot !

Elle posa le chapeau sur sa tête qui s'écria aussitôt :

-Serpentard !

Une nuée d'applaudissements, s'accumula sur la table aux couleurs vertes et argent.

Elle recommença jusqu'au bout de la liste :

-Léna Durand !

-Gryffondor!

(Ouf, je suis rassurée pour elle, espérons que je sois aussi à Gryffondor.)

-Hermione Granger !

-Gryffondor!

-Wikerson Mathieu !

-Gryffondor!

-Tiphaine Califourg!

-Gryffondor!

-Harry Potter!

-Gryffondor!

-Océane Warmoes!

-Serdaigle!

-Jane Eveno!

-Serdaigle!

-Aline Trebosc!

-Serpentard!

(Quoi? Aline Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas possible !)

-Giovanni Malvasio!

-Gryffondor!

-Sonia Julien!

-Serdaigle!

-Selma 123!

-Poufsouffle!

-Noémie Norte!

-Serpentard!

-Ilona Goncalves!

-Serpentard!

-Drago Malefoy!

-Serpentard!

-Ron Weasley!

-Gryffondor!

-Anays Bartkowiak!

-Serpentard!

-Carla Mangin!

-Serpentard!

-Selvam Vignon!

-Poufsouffle!

-Jade N'Guyen!

-Poufsouffle!

-Mathéo Hourez !

-Gryffondor !

-Nino Bernard!

-Poufsoufflle!

-Johanna Lefebvre!

-Gryffondor!

-Amel Guyot!

-Serpentard!

-Yannick N'gedjeu!

-Serpentard!

-Yoan Olivier!

-Serpentard!

-Thomas Papon!

-Serpentard!

-Slim Daoudi!

-Poufsouffle!

-Gaïa Sergeant!

-Serdaigle!

-Lilou Lemaire!

-Gryffondor!

-Sarra Constentin!

-Serdaigle!

-Ediz Guler!

-Serdaigle!

-Maria Sow!

-Poufsouffle!

-Vincenzo Rasoli !

-Serpentard !

-Maëlys Grancher !

-Pousouffle !

-Hugo Semedo!

-Serdaigle !

-Ben HPTS !

-Serpentard !

-Mehdi Bichet !

-Serdaigle !

-Yann Montalent !

-Poufsouffle !

-Nélia Parenti !

-Serpentard !

-Lucie Danoizel !

-Serpentard!

-Néo One !

-Gryffondor !

-Emeline Ortion!

-Serdaigle!

-Yani Ouazza!

-Poufsouffle!

-Océane 123!

-Serdaigle!

-Anissa El Khallaf!

-Serpentard!

-Hugo Girard!

-Gryffondor!

-Tristan Perrot !

-Gryffondor !

Et enfin… Justine Nataf !

Ma mère me regardait avec stress… J'avais peur moi aussi!

-Gryffondor!

Ouf ! J'avais été envoyée dans la bonne maison, celle que je voulais ! Le professeur Dumbledore, nous fit un discourt, puis nous mangeâmes avec appétit. Puis on nous distribua nos emplois du temps et nous montâmes nous coucher avec nos maisons respectives.

Une fois avoir monté les escaliers il fallait dire le mot « Fariboles » Pour rentrer. Ma mère m'arrêta pour me parler

-Bravo ma chérie ! Je suis ta directrice ! Aller, je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps, va te coucher ! dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je rentrais dans le dortoir ou nos valises avaient été déposées, me choisit un lit puis me mis en pyjama et me glissai sous les draps, toujours avec mes deux chats et mon doudou…

 **Et voilà! Laissez-votre avis dans les review!Ciao ciao meow :3 !**

 **JujuHermione, pour vous tout le temps!**


End file.
